


Последняя ночь на Земле

by Koryuu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 06, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryuu/pseuds/Koryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ после 6.06. А что если Сэм вернулся не без души, а не с той душой? Что если попытки вернуть ему душу, только разбудили тёмную сторону и миру снова грозит Апокалипсис?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя ночь на Земле

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Последняя ночь на Земле](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44344) by Koryuu. 



> **Art:**   
>  [Banner](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/204313484/)   
>  [1st version of Banner](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/204313644/)   
>  [Dividers](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/204313810/)   
>  [Wallpaper: Dean/Cas, Lucifer](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/204313895/)   
>  [Wallpaper: Gabriel, Sam](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/204313932/)   
>  [1st version of Reverse's Art: Another Soul](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/204317387/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Огромная благодарность организаторам SPN Reverse Bang за фест и заботу, артеру Mad Hutter за терпение и замечательные работы (и которая мало того, что воплощала арт-идеи, но и была моим бета-ридером) и бете vedmo4kaO.o, согласившейся проглядеть текст в ужасно сжатые сроки.

Голова гудит, дышать сломанным носом невозможно, а во рту железный привкус крови. От переносицы боль расходится волнами и, огибая голову, вновь сталкивается в центре острыми всплесками.

– Ты прав. Он выглядит ужасно.

Знакомый низкий голос. Но Сэм ещё не может разглядеть его обладателя – перед глазами всё плывёт и множится.

Он вспомнил, что привело его к нынешней ситуации. Дин. Брат всё-таки догадался, что с ним что-то не так. Конечно, немалую роль в этом сыграла та сучка, Веритас, но Дин ещё до неё начал вести себя странно: нервничал, недоговаривал и задавал вопросы. Но уж чего Сэм не ожидал, так это столь бурной реакции на его признание. Он попросил помощи – он был уверен, что звучал и выглядел достаточно убедительно, чтобы Дин ему поверил и поступил так, как делал обычно: позаботился о младшем брате. Чего Сэм не ожидал, так это того, что на него набросятся с кулаками. А стоило бы: Дин уже не раз поступал по отношению к нему жестоко. Сэм тогда мгновенно понял свою ошибку и потому не стал сопротивляться, хотя запросто мог бы дать отпор. В брате бушевали эмоции, и ему необходимо было выплеснуть их, прежде чем он сможет спокойно заняться решением проблемы. Лишь поэтому Сэм просто позволил взять над собой верх.

– Твоя работа?

Мир, наконец, обрёл чёткость, явив ему сидящего напряженно Дина Винчестера и сосредоточенно вглядывающегося в него ангела Кастиэля. Похоже, брат позвал тяжёлую кавалерию.

– Кас?

Он пробует пошевелить слегка онемевшими руками и ощущает грубую верёвку, крепко стягивающую запястья. Ангел тем временем бесцеремонно оттягивает ему веко.

– Что за… Развяжи меня.

– Его лихорадило? – вопрос задан почему-то Дину, а тот повторяет его Сэму. 

– Нет. С чего вдруг? – Сэм всё никак не может понять, что происходит. Его изучают и игнорируют, будто у него нет права голоса.

– Он говорил на других языках? Ты говорил? – похоже, ангел всё-таки понял, что будет быстрее, если задавать вопросы напрямую.

– Нет. Ты... – до него, наконец, доходит, на что похоже поведение этих двоих. Как будто Дин вызвал врача к тяжелобольному. – Ты что, диагноз мне ставишь?

– Молись, чтобы получилось, – отвечает за Каса Дин.

– Ты серьёзно думаешь…

– А ты надеешься, что где-то есть клиника для тех, кто сбежал из Ада? Кончай уже трепаться и отвечай на вопросы, ясно!? 

Нет, это не похоже на диагностику. Скорее, будто Дин записал его в монстры и с помощью Каса пытается понять, с какой тварью они имеют дело. Дин уже не считает его своим братом, и это проблема. Надо убедить его, что он всё ещё его родная кровь, просто ему необходима помощь. Сэму нужно его доверие, чтобы продолжать с ним успешно охотиться. Каким бы отличным охотником он сейчас не был, ему явно не хватает умений, которыми обладает Дин и чему ему стоит научиться

– Сколько ты спишь? – спрашивает Кастиэль, дождавшись, когда Дин закончит говорить.

– Не сплю.

– Вообще? – кажется, Дин ошарашен. И видимо, Сэма ждёт очередной выговор.

– С тех пор, как вернулся.

– A тебе не приходило в голову, что это немного ненормально?! 

– Само собой, Дин, – поспешный ответ, лишь бы тот не продолжал возмущаться на повышенных тонах, когда каждое громкое слово отзывается болью в голове. – Просто... я не стал тебе говорить.

Похоже, Кастиэлю тоже немного не по душе, когда влезают в диагностику с «излишними» замечаниями. Он становится по другую сторону от Сэма, будто готовясь к чему-то важному, и тем самым обращает на себя внимание Дина, отвлекая того от выяснений отношений с братом.

– Сэм... Что ты сейчас чувствуешь?

– Что у меня нос разбит, – странный вопрос, и задан так, будто Кас каждое слово подбирал и от ответа зависит очень многое. Что ещё он может чувствовать после того, как его так отделали? Нос сломан – боль досаждает и мешает ясно мыслить; руки покалывает – пора бы избавиться от натирающей запястья верёвки.

– Я не о здоровье спрашиваю. Что ты чувствуешь? – продолжает Кастиэль.

– Я думаю...

– Чувствуешь.

– Я... не знаю, – чего он от него хочет? Какой ответ будет правильным?

Кастиэль берётся за свой ремень на брюках, и это настораживает; «диагностика» становится всё более странной. Сэм знает, что в любой момент может избавиться от верёвок – ему на это хватит ловкости и умений, да и весь разговор он потихоньку ослабляет узел.

– Что? Э-э...

– Будет крайне неприятно.

– Что... – стоит ли продолжать играть свою роль или пора себя спасать? Он не может решить и потому выполняет всё, что ему говорят. Ведь после этого Дин поверит, что он его брат? Они, наконец, перестанут терять время и вернутся к охоте на Альф?

– Прикуси ремень. И постарайся думать о чём-нибудь хорошем... чтобы отвлечься.

Сэм помнит, как Кастиэль погружал руку в тело мальчика. Как кричал и корчился мальчишка, а ему было интересно, как работает эта ангельская способность и что ещё можно с её помощью узнать. Но кто бы мог предположить, что он испытает её на себе?

«Неприятно»? И это бесчувственный ангел назвал всего лишь «неприятно»?! Ощущение такое, будто тебя раздирают на части, и воспоминание о том, что это не так, теряется на фоне кричащих нервных рецепторов. И он вторит им, срывая голос.

Нерв за нервом, слой за слоем рука ангела проникает всё глубже, и Сэм уже не чувствует своего тела, только багровые пульсации боли и обжигающий белый свет, проникающий в каждый уголок его сущности. Ему хочется спрятаться от этого света в спасительную прохладу темноты. Он рвётся к ней от настигающего света, обнажающего каждую его мысль.

И темнота отзывается.

Она окутывает его, гасит боль и дарит самое бесценное, что у неё есть, – себя, проникая внутрь, растворяясь в нём… или растворяя его. Единение не пугает, оно дарит ощущение силы и свободы и желание дать отпор незваному гостю.

Свет будто в нерешительности замирает, присматривается к сгустку тьмы и прощупывает, тут же отдёргивая лучи, будто… обжигаясь? Осмелевший Сэм – или тьма? – хватается за вероятность и наносит удар, как кобра, – быстрый, смертоносный, мощный. Поймав, он не отпускает жертву, позволяя тьме стекать в свет – вернее, на Кастиэля, теперь он может различить его в этом сиянии.

Он хотел бы извиниться перед ангелом: «Ты же понимаешь, мне пришлось, ты сам меня вынудил», но не может разобрать, насколько это сожаление _его_ и за что именно он попросил бы прощения. А ещё в нём поднимается гнев – знакомое чувство, но определённо чужое – слишком яростное и тёмное. И он внезапно понимает, что будет дальше, _что_ ему «пришлось», но уже ничего не может изменить, тьма окончательно его поглощает. И он не видит, как она наливается ослепительным ледяным светом – на смену Сэму приходит Светоносный.

Он бесконечно сожалеет о том, что приходится поднимать руку на собрата, но это вынужденная мера. Ведь тот первым преступил черту. Более того, он посмел грубо вмешаться в Его битву с Михаилом, и одно это вызывает холодную ярость и желание раздавить его, как таракана, вместе с его возлюбленным человечеством.

Кастиэль трепыхается в его захвате, но что он может противопоставить Ему? Да, с их последней встречи он сильно изменился, его силы приблизились к архангельским, но этого всё равно недостаточно. Надо было ещё тогда принять Его щедрое предложение… А теперь поздно, он выбрал людей, выбрал Винчестеров, и потому Люциферу придётся его убить.

Свет Кастиэля начинает медленно, но неумолимо тускнеть, а затем внезапно пропадает, будто его выдернули. И Люцифер, не желая упускать добычу, бросается за ним.

От рывка он падает на колени, спинка стула за спиной болезненно выворачивает плечевые суставы. Он резко досадливо дёргает руками, не только разрывая верёвку, но и ломая стул; поднимается на ноги и оглядывается.

Напротив, преклонив колено, сидит Дин Винчестер – испуганный и ничего не понимающий, но уже готовый всем вокруг бить морды, на руках у него Кастиэль – бледный, с капающей из носа кровью, с расширившимися от осознания и страха глазами, но с отчаянной решимостью остановить Его.

Эта картина Сатану так забавляет, что он решает пока их отпустить. Пусть бегают, волнуются, ищут способы Его остановить и, не находя, пропитываются страхом и безнадёжностью. Пусть Кастиэль ещё поиграет в войнушку – ну надо же, даже без Него братья нашли, из-за чего сражаться. Сколь причудлив мир: Дьявол стал яблоком раздора на Небесах. Ох, уж, этот неугомонный зануда Рафаэль – каким был, таким и остался, прожитые тысячелетия его не изменили. Но они потом «поговорят». Вначале Ему надо разобраться со своим самоназванным заместителем. 

Так что пора отправляться в Ад.

* * *

– Как такое вообще может быть? – Дин нервно вышагивает по комнате в доме Бобби. – Ты же говорил, что мы обязательно почувствуем, когда Люцифер вырвется? Тогда какого чёрта он столько времени был у нас под носом, а мы ни сном, ни духом!?

– Я… не знаю, – Кастиэль виновато отводит взгляд. Он все еще бледен. Дин не позволил ему перенести их, опасаясь, что ангел не справится, потому они добирались на Импале. Он бы вообще предпочёл, чтобы тот сейчас лежал и отдыхал, но когда Дин предложил это, тот посмотрел на него странно и упрямо встал у секретера – вначале прямо, будто швабру проглотил. Потом его плечи согнулись, и он присел на край столешницы – и Дин был бы рад считать, что Кас расслабился, но это больше похоже на усталость и груз вины.

Тем не менее, Винчестер ничего не может с собой поделать. Он ведь тогда безумно перепугался. За ангела, у которого сосредоточенное выражение лица внезапно сменилось гримасой боли, а из носа хлынула кровь – и всё, что Дин мог сделать, это дёрнуть его на себя, поймав не устоявшего на ногах, стараясь не думать, что такое «выныривание» может быть чревато. И он боится за Сэма. За его Сэмми, который, как выяснилось, неизвестно где; возможно даже, всё ещё в Аду, страдает и мучается, а он бросил попытки его спасти, поверив фальшивке. И потому он срывается на Кастиэле.

– Да сядь ты уже! – рявкает Бобби. – Хватит мельтешить, и без тебя тошно.

Дин не садится, но хотя бы останавливается и подпирает спиной косяк, угрюмо скрестив руки на груди.

Угомонив Винчестера, Бобби переключается на Каса:

– Что скажешь? У нас есть хоть какой-то выход? Я так понимаю, фишка с кольцами уже не прокатит, – полу-утверждение, полу-вопрос.

– Нет. У нас нет шансов повторить с ним этот ритуал. Нам и тогда-то чудом повезло. Лишь благодаря Сэму…

Бобби неловко крякает:

– Ладно, а что насчёт Небесного оружия? Ты же получил доступ к тамошнему арсеналу. Не найдётся ли подходящего нам оружия против Люцифера, которое ангелы в прошлый раз зажилили?

– Да, точно, – оживляется Дин. – Какая-нибудь архангельская примочка. Например, Горн Габриэля ещё на что-нибудь способен, кроме как быть сывороткой правды?

– А зачем вам мой Горн? Да и не доверю я его тебе, Дин, вдруг ещё сломаешь. Чем же я тогда соседям докучать буду?

– Габриэль?!

На софе, забравшись прямо в ботинках на чистое бельё, бесцеремонно восседает Трикстер – живой и невредимый, будто не его полтора года назад продырявили архангельскими клинком. Он улыбается, довольный произведённым эффектом, и прикладывает руку к груди:

– О, да, я вижу, что вы очень рады меня видеть, но давайте обойдёмся без лобызаний.

– Но мы же видели, как ты погиб…

– Во-первых, вы ничего не видели, во-вторых, Дин, ну как ты мог поверить в смерть Короля Фокусников? Ты же сам столько раз наступал на эти грабли. Конечно, Люся многому меня научил, но мы с ним давно не виделись, и ученик далеко обошёл своего учителя, – не без гордости добавляет он.

– Угу, настолько обошёл, что ушёл в кусты? – не может не подколоть Дин.

– Я знал, что вы и без меня справитесь, – отмахивается он. – К тому же, я и так предоставил вам всё, что мог: отвлёк внимание Люцифера, дал подсказку про кольца. Извини, Дин, – уже серьёзным тоном, – но было наивно думать, что я смогу убить родного брата.

– После всего, что он натворил?!

– А почему ты до сих пор не убил Сэма? Он ведь тоже далеко не белый и пушистый. 

Пока Дин пытается найти достойный ответ, Габриэль переключается на следующую «жертву»:

– Скажи мне, Кас, все младшие братья такие несносные? Бунтуют, сбегают из дома, освобождают Люцифера… Или это вы с Сэмом особенные? Эх, и за что мне такое наказание? – он театрально всплёскивает руками и вопрошает у потолка.

– Хватит мелодрамы, говори, зачем явился, или лучше проваливай обратно, и без твоих дурацких фокусов справимся, – недовольно говорит Дин, видя, как ещё сильнее поникает Кастиэль – ангел и так корит себя за то, что из-за его вмешательства глубоко спящий в младшем Винчестере Люцифер пробудился.

– Фокусы у меня ни в коем случае не дурацкие, а самые высококачественные. А я здесь как обычно: чтобы оказать бесценную помощь, – самодовольно улыбается Гейб. – Но порно больше не ждите, на этот раз так расскажу.

Дин фыркает.

– Да там и ждать нечего.

– О, так ты посмотрел?

– Вот ещё! И не думал!

– А откуда тогда знаешь?

– Габриэль, не тяни, рассказывай, – тихо вмешивается Кас.

Тот на секунду корчит обиженную рожицу, будто ему обломали игру, но потом серьёзнеет.

– Во-первых, вы идиоты! Когда я говорил про клетку и кольца, я вовсе не имел в виду, что Сэм должен туда прыгать! Ну это же надо додуматься! Хотя, что это я, – саркастичным тоном: – Стоило догадаться, вспомнить о винчестеровской тяге к самопожертвованию. Будто иных способов самоубиться нельзя, менее изощрённых. Хорошо, что у вас есть я! –произносит он радостно и торжественно. – Конечно, вы не раз пытались избавиться от великолепного меня, но ладно, я вам это великодушно прощаю…

– Габриэль! Можно к сути?

– А, ну да, как я мог забыть. Похоже, все младшие братья ещё и зануды.

– Габриэль!

– Да я и так о сути говорю, не перебивай. Или опять скотчем заткнуть? – Кастиэль хмуро на него посмотрел, но промолчал. – Так о чём я? А, ну да, обо мне. Так вот, у вас есть умный и талантливый я, который изловчился и проник в Люциферову клетку. К сожалению, я пришёл туда уже после Кроули. С одной стороны, это облегчило мне задачу: в клетке был уже только один архангел, и тот не ожидал повторного наглого вторжения. С другой: я обломался с полным винчестеровским комплектом и смог отхватить только душу.

– Душу? Ты хочешь сказать..? – Дин боится поверить словам Трикстера.

– Да, я вытащил из Ада душу Сэма, и пробыла она там по земным меркам не так и долго.

– И где же она?

Гейб бережно вытаскивает из-за пазухи кулон: на цепочке болтается овальный серебряный медальон. Он на несколько секунд приоткрывает его, щёлкнув маленьким замком. Охотники успевают увидеть лишь яркое нестерпимое сияние, Кастиэль же различает, что это действительно душа Сэма, заключённая в светлый камень.

– А что с телом? – спрашивает Бобби. Дин неверяще и жадно всё ещё смотрит на кулон, где хранится душа его брата.

– Я ж говорю, тело успел отхапать Кроули, будь он неладен, вместе со скрытым сюрпризом в виде Дьявола внутри. А я не Бог, чтобы воссоздать копию. Иллюзии – сколько угодно, но настоящее, самостоятельное тело – мне не по силам, – с сожалением отвечает Габриэль.

– Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что… – Дин пытается подобрать цензурное слово, – фальшивого Сэма из Ада вытащил Кроули?

– Да, – Гейб закатывает глаза «Ну и долго же до вас доходит».

– Зачем это ему?

– А я почём знаю. Фиг поймёшь этих демонов. Может, хотел вас чем-нибудь шантажировать.

– Долго же он с шантажом тянул. Хорошо. И что же нам теперь делать? Как вернуть тело?

– А это уже во-вторых! – радостно произносит Трикстер. – Но, может, вы меня хотя бы чаем угостите? С вареньем?

– Вначале дело, а потом уже чай, – ворчит Бобби. Он всё ещё не доверяет этому странному существу, но не может не выдохнуть облегчённо, узнав, что с Сэмом всё в порядке, если можно применить подобное слово в данном случае.

– Какие ж вы все зануды, – в его руках появляется чашка горячего чая, он делает шумный глоток и только потом продолжает: – Пока Дин то пил по-чёрному, то общался с Сэмминатором, а Кас игрался в солдатики, я искал один утерянный ритуал. Утерянный за ненадобностью – никому и в голову не могло прийти, что он может понадобиться. Он заключается в равноценном обмене: архангела на архангела. Всё, что нам надо, это поменять местами Люцифера и Михаила, ну и, конечно же, удержать тело Сэма здесь, иначе придётся лезть за ним в клетку.

– А Адам?

– Может быть, он прихватится как довесок к Михаилу, но обещать не могу.

– Хорошо, и что нужно для этого ритуала?

Габриэль улыбается ещё шире, хотя, казалось бы, шире уже некуда. Он напоминает Дину Чеширского кота, и очень хочется наступить тому на хвост, чтобы смазать эту ухмылку:

– Окей, я понял, великолепный ты уже всё сделал.

Гейб, всё также светясь гордостью «Какой я молодец», кивает:

– Да. Всё, что нам осталось, это заманить Люцифера в ловушку и прочитать заклинание.

– И что за ловушка?

– Я что, совсем всё за вас придумывать должен? Моё дело – найти способ, ваше – воплотить его, – он демонстративно удобней умащивается на софе – та жалобно скрипит, во второй руке появляется пончик, которым он начинает закусывать чай. 

Тем временем в гостиной Бобби становится ещё теснее: в дверях появляется мужчина в коротком чёрном пальто.

– О, и снова все в сборе. Хотя нет, на этот раз вместо лося у нас карлик.

– Думай, кого карликом называешь, демон, – Габриэль даже не смотрит в сторону гостя, с преувеличенным вниманием изучая присыпку на надкусанном пончике, но Дин не может не поёжиться от ощутимой угрозы в его голосе, пусть даже обращена она не на него. Иногда так легко забыть, с какими сильными сверхъестественными существами они имеют дело.

– Чего тебе надо, Кроули? – Бобби кладёт на стол двустволку.

– Какие вы все дружелюбные, спасу нет, – он делает несколько шагов вглубь комнаты, отодвигает стул и седлает его. – Скажите мне, кто такой гений, умудрившийся устроить нам второй Апокалипсис? Я из кожи вон лез, помогая вам в прошлый раз, а теперь снова здорово?

– Ты вытащил его вместе с телом, оставив душу Винчестера в Аду, – Кастиэль не перекладывает вину на другого, он всегда будет помнить, кто пробудил Дьявола, но отчитываться перед демоном он не намерен.

– Я отхватил джек-пот? Да ладно? Не может быть, я бы заметил.

– Представь себе, ты его проворонил. А может, ты умышленно?

– И давно тебе мозги отказали, Дин? Люцифер не прощает тех, кто идёт против него. А я не самоубийца, чтобы освобождать собственного палача.

– И всё же освободил.

– Мне что, извиниться за то, что Сатана меня перехитрил? Обойдёшься!

– Ты лучше скажи, зачем ты вообще сунулся в клетку!

– Скажем так, рассчитывал на долгосрочные инвестиции.

– А человеческим языком?

– Я оказал бы вам услугу, вы стали бы мне должны, и в случае крайней нужды это могло бы стать моим козырем.

– Значит, шантаж, да? – в голосе Дина проскальзывают угрожающие нотки.

– Это было на крайний случай! Ты что, да мне бы и в голову не пришло вас шантажировать, – с самым честным выражением, на которое только способно лицо прожжённого торговца. – Всего лишь гарантия того, что вы меня не убьёте.

– Мало моей души было? – ворчит Бобби.

– Я знал, что рано или поздно мне придётся вернуть её. Так что я просто вынужден был дополнительно обезопасить себя.

– Не был бы, сиди ты тихо и держи слово, возвращая взятое вовремя.

– Я не для того надрывался во время Апокалипсиса, чтобы потом сидеть тихо и не пожинать плоды победы.

– Надрывался?! – от возмущения Дину не хватает воздуха.

– И вообще, между прочим, у нас тут опять Люцифер по Земле расхаживает, а вы мелкие обиды припоминаете. Лучше поговорим о насущном. Каков наш план?

– «Наш»?! – кажется, будто Винчестер не может решить, убить Кроули голыми руками или воспользоваться кинжалом.

– Парень, я на вашей стороне, не забывай. К тому же, в прошлый раз мы всё-таки неплохо сработались.

– Что, пришёл «папочка» и надрал тебе задницу? – саркастично комментирует Бобби.

– «Папочка» не надирает задницы, а сразу размазывает по стенке. Нет, я ушёл раньше. Не зря ж я столько времени убил на развитие агентурной демонской сети.

– Наш план: заманить Люцифера в ловушку и отправить обратно в клетку. Не хочешь побыть приманкой? – Габриэль всё так же не смотрит в сторону Кроули. Пончик в его руке уже сменился огромным тостом с арахисовым маслом, а чашка с чаем кажется бездонной.

– Нет, спасибо, – тот оборачивается к Сингеру: – Может, опять продашь душу? За желание узнать, где подкараулить Люцифера?

Бобби молча показывает ему средний палец.

– А это план.

– Дин, ты свихнулся?!

– А я что говорю, ставь душу на кон, любовничек.

Реплики Бобби и Кроули звучат одновременно, но Винчестер от них отмахивается и продолжает:

– Нам нужна приманка. Кого Люцифер хочет первым делом убить? Кроули – за то, что тот посмел подсидеть его. Значит, мы всё подготавливаем для ритуала, а потом Кроули в нужном нам месте вызывает Дьявола.

– Он не клюнет! Он поймёт, что это ловушка! – торговцу душами очень не хочется рисковать собственной шкурой.

– Поймёт. Но скорей всего отзовётся, – архангел переводит взгляд на Винчестера, и того пробирает дрожь от опасных искорок в ореховых глазах. – Он достаточно самоуверен, чтобы пойти прямиком в ловушку и разорвать наглецов, посмевших её устроить. И, конечно же, он придёт не один. Вы справитесь?

– Конечно, – Дин надеется, что его голос звучит достаточно уверенно, потому что чувствует он себя совсем не так.

– Тогда решено. Где?

– Можно в моём сарае. Он как раз уже готов для вызова, – предлагает Бобби.

– Да, Люцифер и так поймёт, что это ловушка, но это не значит, что надо настолько глупо себя выдавать. Лучше выбрать нейтральную территорию, можно даже в другом штате.

– Но если у него столь явный зуб на своего заместителя, что мешает ему заявиться прямо сюда?

Габриэль широко улыбается; Дин отчётливо скрипит зубами.

– Пока я рядом, вы скрыты от ока Люцифера. Конечно, он и так прекрасно знает, где дом Бобби, но лучше перестраховаться, чтобы он не понял, что все яйца в одной корзине.

– Моё мнение никого не интересует? – Кроули хмуро смотрит на Габриэля.

– Нет, – он всё же встречается глазами с Королём перекрёстков. Кажется, будто пространство между ними мгновенно наэлектризовалось и сейчас затрещит от напряжения. Спустя долгую минуту Кроули ещё более хмуро выдавливает:

– Когда выдвигаемся?

– Утром. Нам нужно набраться сил и отдохнуть перед схваткой, – он бросает взгляд на Кастиэля.

Проворчав: «Значит, у меня есть время напиться перед самоубийством», Кроули уходит на кухню. Габриэль допивает чай и гибко потягивается.

– Кас, я бы не советовал тебе пока возвращаться на Небеса. Ты сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы встречаться с Рафаэлем.

– А ты не можешь ему помочь?

– С радостью бы, Дин, но с подобным в силах справиться лишь ангельский целитель. Раньше целителями руководил Рафаэль, но с тех пор, как ему дали в руки меч, его характер сильно испортился, – он не стал добавлять, что это произошло после его побега с Небес и что Рафаэлю пришлось принять на себя часть его обязанностей, в том числе охрану пророков и карательные миссии. – Так что здесь я могу только посоветовать отдохнуть.

– Ну, раз мы уже всё решили… – Бобби отправляется вслед за Кроули проследить, что тот творит в его доме. Рядом с Кастиэлем он ненадолго останавливается и неловко произносит: – Слушай, если что… твоя комната наверху… она всё ещё свободна. Так что можешь отдохнуть там, – кивнув себе «Окей, я сказал, что хотел», он идёт дальше. Кастиэль послушно поднимается наверх. Дин отлипает от косяка и идёт чистить оружие.

Об обещанном чае с вареньем так никто и не вспомнил.

* * *

Перечистив вместе с Дином всё возможное оружие, Бобби отбирает у Кроули брошенную тем без внимания бутылку с остатками виски на донышке, чтобы самому сделать глоток.

– Всё, полуночники, заканчиваем посиделки, – бросив пустую тару в ведро, он уходит к себе. Кроули его игнорирует, хмуро созерцая вот уже полчаса как опустевший стакан. Дин, не зная, уместно ли будет подбодрить демона, молча хлопает его по плечу – тот вздрагивает – и тоже покидает кухню. 

В гостиной всё ещё горит свет, и потому Дин вначале заглядывает туда. В первую секунду от неожиданности ему приходится зажмуриться, потому что источником света оказывается архангельский кулон.

Цепочка с кулоном свешивается с пальцев Габриэля, тот задумчиво смотрит на него, явно витая где-то далеко.

Охотнику нестерпимо хочется разглядеть Сэма, но от яркости света глаза слезятся.

– Габриэль? Габриэль!

– Что?

– А Сэму там… удобно?

Габриэль оборачивается к нему, и Дину до жути непривычно видеть вместо язвительной, насмешливой ухмылки мягкую улыбку. Тот моргает, сгоняя рассеянную задумчивость, и шире растягивает губы.

– Удобно.

– Может, будет лучше…

– Нет.

– И всё-таки…

– Нет.

– Он же мой брат…

– Дин, кулон останется у меня. Поверь, со мной он в полной безопасности.

– Ладно, – ему было бы спокойней хранить кулон у собственного сердца, но он понимает, что у архангела его не отобрать. Приходится поверить на слово. – Доброй ночи.

Вслед ему доносится: «И тебе приятной ночи» с непонятным весельем в голосе.

* * *

Дин не может удержаться, чтобы по дороге не зайти ещё в одну комнату.

Он аккуратно приоткрывает дверь и не заходит, облокотившись о косяк. Кастиэль стоит у кровати, вцепившись пальцами в спинку у изножья, тяжело опираясь на неё. Он не замечает Дина, глубоко уйдя в свои мысли.

«Кажется, сегодня вечер задумчивости, – хмыкает про себя Винчестер. – Угроза Апокалипсиса так на всех влияет?»

Угроза Апокалипсиса… Где-то это уже было. Года полтора назад. Кто бы мог подумать, что их вновь будет ждать очередная последняя ночь на Земле перед схваткой с Дьяволом.

Некоторые люди считают, что они умирают каждый день. Каждый божий день просыпается немного другой человек. Глупости, конечно. Люди просто со временем меняются, и для этого вовсе не обязательно умирать. Поверьте Дину на слово.

Он знает, что он уже далеко не тот, каким был много лет назад. Но он никогда не задумывался, меняли ли в нём что-либо его смерти, каждая из них. Меняли, ещё как. Ведь в половине случаев он помнит, что было по ту сторону. А иногда его меняло воскрешение. Разве можно оставаться прежним, когда ты выживаешь, потому что отец продал за тебя душу? Когда воскресаешь после сорока лет в Аду? После признания Иешуа, что Бог им не поможет? Нет, Дин уже совсем не тот, что был раньше.

И то же самое можно сказать о Кастиэле.

Дин помнит первого Кастиэля – грозного ангела Господня, вытащившего Избранного из Ада. Помнит, каким он был холодным, верным Небесам, бесчувственным чурбаном. Помнит, как шажок за шажком ангел знакомился с эмоциями, познавал сомнение и свободу выбора. Ему это давалось тяжело, но Дин хороший учитель. Он хотел бы сказать: и хороший друг, но честнее будет – идиот. Анна ведь так старалась объяснить ему, рассказать, насколько страшный грех для Небес непослушание, чтобы он понял, за что её обрекли на смерть. А он думал лишь о том, каково это, переспать с ангелом, и пропустил всё мимо ушей. Или просто не поверил. Ведь его отец смог отпустить Сэма, как же Бог мог быть так жесток к ангелам? Ну кто ж знал, что ангелы своих не щадят, а этот пернатый придурок по-винчестеровски попрёт наперерез самосвалу.

Услышав о его смерти, Дин не сразу осознал её. Только вновь увидев Кастиэля живым, он понял, насколько пусто в его сердце стало без него. 

Кастиэля воскресили, но он уже был немного другим: мятежником, беглецом, заменившим веру в Небеса на веру в Дина и человечество, но всё ещё верившим в Бога. 

Дин помнит, как Кас задавал вопросы, учась понимать человеческий мир, как соглашался на всякие «глупости». Как они ходили в бордель, после чего Дин безудержно смеялся, а Кас неуверенно, но искренне улыбался – первая настоящая беззаботная улыбка в жизни ангела. Как бы ему хотелось вызвать её ещё раз. Именно её, а не ухмылку, как у Каса из альтернативного будущего, и без оттенка грусти или сарказма. Но по планете шагал Апокалипсис, и поводов для счастья и радости практически не было.

Дин помнит, как сам мысленно метался в сомнениях. Он не мог понять своего отношения к Кастиэлю. Он убеждал себя, что он так беспокоился о нём, и много думал, и хотел позаботиться, потому что Кастиэль его друг. И временами ему удавалось поверить в это, а потом вновь накатывали сомнения. Потому что раньше он никогда не относился так к друзьям. Потому что это слишком похоже на его привязанность к Сэму, но немного иначе. Но он трусил сделать шаг навстречу, ведь этот шаг мог приблизить ангела к падению, а то и столкнуть вниз. А он после путешествия с Захарией не желал другу такой участи.

Вот только эта нерешительность сыграла с ним злую шутку. Он ничего не предпринял, когда среди непривычных ангелу эмоций родилось отчаяние. В нём самом росло и множилось ощущение безнадёжности, и ему было не до других. Лишь повторная смерть Кастиэля и истекавший кровью, но всё ещё веривший в него Сэм, смогли его разбудить.

Кас тогда выжил, если можно так сказать, ведь не зря же врачи считали его мозг мёртвым. Он умер и переродился человеком.

Новый Кастиэль уже не верил в Бога, и вера в Дина не была его главной опорой. У него вообще больше не было опоры, кроме него самого, а этого привыкшему к ангельским силам и не умевшему ничего, кроме сверхъестественных штучек, оказалось недостаточно. Дин тогда весь исходил от беспокойства за Сэма, ему было тяжело смириться с мыслью, что он должен отпустить младшего брата. Ведь Ад это вам не Стэнфорд – как тут смиришься? И у него нашлось время на Каса лишь в их последнюю ночь, такую же, как сейчас.

И именно тогда, спустя два года их знакомства, Дин, наконец, послал свою трусость вслед летевшему в тартарары миру. Он как сейчас помнит ту позапрошлогоднюю ночь во всех подробностях.

* * *

_Тогда Кас так же стоял в своей комнате в задумчивости. Он окликнул его, и когда бывший ангел обернулся, он вдруг отчётливо увидел Каса из 2014 года. Да, он ещё не принимал амфетамины и не пил абсент, его чёлка всё так же стояла дыбом, а плечи скрывал потрёпанный бежевый тренч, но тень будущего хиппи уже нависла над ним. В глазах сквозила горечь бесполезности и бессилия, в движениях ощущалась нервозность – будто его всё раздражало, каждая человеческая мелочь: необходимость спать, есть, следить за телом. Будто он хотел бы сорваться и наорать на несправедливый мир, сделавший не желавшего этого ангела человеком, но не знал, как. И лишь поэтому он оставался спокойным, только кончики пальцев подрагивали._

_– Не спится? – бывший ангел неловко, краем рта улыбнулся и, отвернувшись от Дина, немного дергаными движениями стянул плащ и галстук, бросив их на спинку стула._

_Винчестер в три решительных шага приблизился к Касу, от неожиданности дёрнувшемуся назад, и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, поцеловал. Он зажмурился, ожидая реакции, – недовольные девушки обычно влепляли пощёчину, а особо жестокие лягали в пах. Не дождавшись, он прервал поцелуй и неуверенно приоткрыл один глаз. Кастиэль смотрел на него ошарашенно, недоверчиво и непонимающе._

_– Кас?_

_– Да?_

_– Ты хоть понял, что сейчас произошло?_

_– Конечно._

_– И? – он открыл уже оба глаза._

_– Зачем?_

_Дин растерялся. Ответ «Потому что ты мне нравишься» вертелся на языке, но произноситься категорически отказывался. И за него ответил Кастиэль:_

_– Потому что сегодня последняя ночь, и мы можем завтра умереть?_

_– Что?_

_– В ночь перед поездкой в Карфаген ты… Как это говорится, клеился? К Джо, я видел. Тогда тоже говорили, что это «последняя ночь на Земле»._

_– Видел он, – пробурчал Дин. – Ты, вообще-то, с Эллен пил._

_– И перед встречей с Рафаэлем ты говорил, что не позволишь мне умереть девственником, даже повёл в дом греха. Правда, тогда ничего не выш-.._

_– Да заткнись ты уже, – он вновь прижался губами к губам замершего Кастиэля, потом, уткнувшись ему в лоб, продолжил торопливо и шёпотом: – Значит так, я говорю один раз, так что хорошенько запомни, но никому не рассказывай, а лучше вообще забудь, потому что я сейчас скажу глупость, а я не люблю говорить сопливые глупости. Я обычно не целую просто так. Вернее, целую, но только не парней. Я вообще раньше девушек предпочитал, пока не появился ты и не поставил всё с ног на голову. Я всё сомневался и не верил своим чувствам, но… Сегодня действительно может оказаться наша последняя ночь. Я боюсь, что мы завтрашний день не переживём, и у меня уже больше не будет шанса тебя поцеловать и узнать, какой ты колкий – ты вообще сегодня брился? – и тёплый, и боишься ли ты щекотки, и каково это – проснуться с тобой рядом. Если тебе неприятно, то так и скажи, я уйду, и мы сделаем вид, что меня тут и не было, – пока он говорил, в нём вдруг начала подниматься волна паники: что если Кас действительно скажет, что ему неприятно? С чего он решил, что пуританскому ангелу это понравится, тем более с мужчиной? Какого чёрта он вообще творит? Легко сказать «сделаем вид» – да он будет счастлив, если его завтра убьют, потому что после отказа он просто не сможет смотреть Касу в глаза – вдруг он увидит там презрение, осуждение или жалость._

_– Неприятно? – Кастиэль на секунду задумался, будто оценивая свои ощущения. – Вовсе нет. Мне… приятно, даже очень. И я буду только рад проснуться рядом с тобой, – неуверенно улыбнулся._

_– Ты ведь осознаёшь, на что ты сейчас соглашаешься?_

_– Дин, я знаю, что происходит между людьми в постели. Мне много тысяч лет, и я успел многое пови-…_

_– Знает он, – Дин прервал его очередным поцелуем. – Знаток нашёлся, – ещё один поцелуй и подталкивание к кровати. – Много лет ему, видите ли, – завалил Каса на кровать. – А опыта-то ноль._

_Дин замер, сообразив, что он-то тоже ноль в сексе с парнями. В его распоряжении лишь богатый опыт постельных утех с девушками._

_– Дин? Всё в порядке?_

_– Да, конечно, – самоуверенно решив, что имеющихся знаний ему хватит, он рывком стянул с себя рубашку с футболкой и принялся за распаковку бывшего ангела, радуясь его смущённой улыбке и обещая себе, что будет чаще её вызывать._

* * *

– Дин? – Кастиэль замечает стоящего в дверях Винчестера. Тот медленно шагает в комнату, всё ещё погружённый в воспоминания.

В ту ночь полтора года назад у них всё получилось. Поначалу было неловко и неудобно, но стоило довериться своему телу и отдаться ощущениям, как в мире перестало существовать что-либо ещё, кроме горячей солёной кожи под губами и ладонями, тихих стонов и вздохов, затуманенных глаз. После они ненадолго забылись сном, а с рассветом Дин ушёл, решив, что его не должны застукать в комнате Каса, который безмятежно спал, утомлённый первым опытом. Взъерошенный сильнее обычного, он смешно морщил нос во сне, и Дин не сразу заметил, что причина тому торчавшее из подушки пёрышко. Он убрал его и тихо ушёл к себе. Они не обсуждали произошедшее – не было времени, да и не порывался никто из них, будто это табу.

А потом Кастиэль в третий раз погиб – разорвался на его глазах. Бобби умер. Сэм рухнул в Адову клетку. На этот раз последняя ночь действительно оказалась последней. Дин был уверен, что и он недолго протянет – он просто не сможет жить без них всех, совершенно один. Победа над Апокалипсисом слишком отдавала горечью поражения.

Когда Кас воскрес, Дин решил, что у Бога очень злые шутки. Он будто издевался, раз за разом их воскрешая и снова бросая в воду учиться плавать. Сам бы поплавал в таком дерьме…

Новый Кастиэль вновь был другим. Он опять казался холодным и неприступным. Совсем не тем, кто мог прогибаться под его ладонями, бесстыдно раздвигать колени, жмуриться от удовольствия и сладко сопеть в плечо Винчестера. Дин не знал, как к нему подступиться, да и можно ли теперь, ведь он вновь ангел? И как же Сэм? Каса и Бобби вернули, почему же не вернуть Сэма?! Он заслужил, они все заслужили нормальную жизнь!

Дина грызла обида, и они с Касом так и не поговорили. А затем ангел отправился шерифствовать и не давал о себе знать больше года. Он вернулся на Небеса, и Дин утешал себя, что так правильно, там ему самое место, и пусть хоть кто-то из них будет счастлив. А у него есть воспоминания: о нём и о Сэме, и он будет жить ими.

Когда они встретились благодаря посоху Моисея, Дин понял, что новый Кас всё же не похож на того, первого, отстранённого и нечеловечного. Он остался собой, тем, кем он успел стать за прошедшие два года; но вернувшиеся ангельские силы будто отодвинули человечность и эмоции на скамейку запасных. А ещё Кас много суетился, и это было непривычно: раньше он никогда заполошно не бегал и не нервничал, боясь не успеть. Он с головой был погружён в свои проблемы на Небесах.

Но вот, Кастиэль здесь, никуда не спешит, внимательно смотрит на Дина в той самой комнате, где была их первая и последняя ночь.

– Дин? – ангел знакомо склоняет голову на бок, терпеливо ожидая, когда человек, наконец, обратит на него внимание.

Охотник берёт его руку, проводит большим пальцем по его указательному.

– Помнишь, ты тогда его занозил? Я тебя уже почти раздел и соблазнил, а ты вдруг вспомнил, что у тебя ноет палец, потому что ты не смог сам вытащить щепку и только глубже её загнал.

– Кажется, тебе понравилось её доставать. Ты всё время меня целовал. 

– Потому что ты ойкал и дёргался, как девчонка, надо было как-то тебя отвлечь и утешить. И так царапина вышла глубокой, пришлось ещё за пластырем бегать.

Дин замолкает, не зная, что ещё сказать. Им надо о многом поговорить, но как сделать это, не испортив то, что есть?

– Снова последняя ночь? – Кастиэль продолжает за него.

– Да, везёт нам на последние ночи, – Дин хмыкает.

– И ты вновь хочешь «проснуться рядом»?

Винчестер тогда уходил, не оборачиваясь, и не видел, что Кас от движения проснулся и провожал его спину грустным взглядом безнадёжно и безответно влюблённого.

– Я знаю, я тогда поступил по-свински. Прости меня. Просто… я струсил. Но теперь всё будет по-другому, – он натыкается на неверящий взгляд. – Я… соскучился, Кас. Я не знаю, можно ли ангелам заниматься сексом. Но я действительно соскучился и хочу хотя бы просто быть рядом. Я устал тебя терять. Сколько раз ты уже умирал? Трижды? А сколько раз был на грани? Полагаю, не счесть. И сегодня… Люцифер мог убить тебя. Я… я просто испугался за тебя и больше не хочу упускать время.

– И на этот раз ты не уйдёшь?

– Нет. Обещаю.

– Ангелам можно заниматься любовью, – он, наконец, расслабляется и даже чуть лукаво улыбается.

– Это просто замечательно! Но давай сегодня просто выспимся. Рядом. Вместе.

– Хорошо, – улыбка становится счастливой.

* * *

Когда Винчестер покидает гостиную, Габриэль не может удержаться от пожелания: «И тебе приятной ночи!» И дураку ясно, что Дин эту ночь спать не будет и проведёт её не в своей комнате. Что ж, всем будет только лучше, если эти двое, наконец, между собой разберутся.

Кулон продолжает согревать руку архангела своим теплом.

Эти эгоисты даже не поинтересовались, насколько сложно было добыть и душу, и ритуал. Конечно, он бы не стал жаловаться, но могли всё же спросить. Эх, провести бы им парочку уроков вежливости… Да время сейчас не подходящее.

И никто из них даже не поинтересовался, почему Михаила после побега Люцифера просто не выпустили. Где их хвалёное любопытство?

А ведь у Габриэля имеются ответы на все вопросы. Похоже, опять ему придётся делиться мыслями только с кулоном.

Всё дело в тонком расчёте. Если выпустить Михаила, то они получат обратно то, что у них уже было и что ни к чему хорошему не привело. Потому он решил воспользоваться ритуалом, для которого в клетке должен быть хотя бы один архангел.

Вот ему и пришлось тайком от Майки вытаскивать душу Сэма. Конечно, тот не ожидал повторного наглого вторжения, но всё равно вслед так шандарахнул, что Габриэлю ещё долго икалось. Пришлось вначале залечивать подпаленные пёрышки, и только потом отправляться на поиски.

Спроси его кто, и он не сможет ответить, почему он так рискует ради этого смертного. А он до сих пор рискует, потому что им предстоит пережить не только схватку с Люцифером, но и возвращение Михаила, который скорей всего очень захочет надавать по ушам проштрафившимся. И Гейбу придётся постараться не только себя оправдать, но и Каса. Майки, наверное, до сих пор злится на шустрого ангелка за пролитое масло. Он иногда бывает злопамятным, особенно когда его запирают в одной клетке с Люсей, а потом вообще бросают там одного.

Но есть в этом Сэме Винчестере что-то притягательное. Возможно, его умение вставать после каждого падения, сколь бы болезненным оно не было. Трикстер уже давно на Земле и много лет испытывает людей, и редко кто проявляет такое же упорство и упрямство.

Как у Отца получается создавать таких людей? Стоит ангелу упасть в грязь, и обелиться практически невозможно, большинство катится дальше по наклонной. Но людям, несмотря на все их прегрешения, удаётся каждый раз отряхнуться и идти дальше.

Сэм не чтил должным образом отца, поддался гордыне и гневу, лгал и убивал. Но всё это не помешало ему, знавшему, что награды по ту сторону не будет, отдать жизнь во имя спасения человечества.

Отец тогда в очередной раз спас Каса и позволил тому воскресить Бобби, но забыл про Сэма. Так что, помогая ему, Габриэль исправляет несправедливость. «Да воздастся по заслугам»? Винчестеру уже достаточно воздалось шишек, ещё в жизни. Настала пора пряников.

– Я ведь не зря всё это делаю, да? – спрашивает Гейб у кулона.

Он очень долго готовился к этому дню и максимально старательно, у них всё должно получиться. Он не знает, что будет делать, если Люцифер опять пойдёт на него с мечом. Он ведь поэтому и обратился к этим непризнанным героям. Ему хватило бы сил и в одиночку провести ритуал. Но заниматься им и одновременно бороться против брата и его приспешников очень трудно, если вообще возможно. К тому же, с Кастиэлем под боком меньше шансов на осечки.

Светает. Пора поднимать народ и телепортировать их к месту. А, да, ещё перед этим нужно будет минут пять послушать возмущения Дина о том, что он накануне загрузил всё снаряжение в Импалу, потому что Трикстер не догадался предупредить, что они не поедут на машине.

* * *

Когда Дин говорил «просыпаться рядом с тобой», он предполагал, что просыпаться будет сам или максимум по будильнику, хотя приятный вариант, чтобы его будил Кастиэль, он тоже не исключал. Но в их первое совместное утро его из сна выдирает оглушительный жуткий вой. Он подскакивает на кровати, подрываясь бежать, хотя спросонок не понимает, куда. Его ловят одной рукой поперёк груди, роняя обратно на подушку.

– Это Габриэль фальшивит в свой Горн, – поясняет Кас, лениво приоткрыв один глаз.

– Ну, Фокусник! Прибил бы, – возможно, он бы действительно пошёл исполнять свою угрозу, и кто знает, во что бы это вылилось, но на его счастье, Горн умолкает.

Кастиэль сонно зевает и удивлённо прикрывает рот рукой:

– Я успел забыть, что значит спать.

Дин приподнимается, упираясь локтём в подушку и смотря сверху вниз на взлохмаченного Каса с покрасневшим отпечатком на щеке после сна на плече охотника, и ухмыляется:

– Полагаю, ты многое успел забыть. Как насчёт освежить парочку воспоминаний? – Тот радостно соглашается, но от поцелуев их вновь отрывает вой. Дин стонет: – Если это _его_ Горн, то какого дьявола он не умеет на нём играть?

Кастиэль морщится на ругательстве.

– Умеет. Просто сейчас не время и не место для Горна Габриэля.

– Он будет продолжать, пока мы не встанем?

– Да.

– Вот свезло ж с родственничком! – бурчит он, поднимаясь и натягивая джинсы. Потягивавшийся ангел замер, недоумённо глядя на Винчестера, но тот, будто не заметив оговорки, как ни в чём не бывало, бросает ему штаны. – Одевайся, я в ванную.

Кастиэль, смотря ему вслед, решает, что это ничего не значит или он как всегда не понял, и послушно поднимается. Крепкий сон, послуживший ему медитацией, позволил использовать все ресурсы благодати для заживления причинённых Люцифером ран. Хотя времени для полного выздоровления прошло недостаточно, он чувствует, что готов успешно сражаться.

Спустившись вниз, пока охотники коротко завтракают, он решает уточнить у Габриэля, который как раз сидит на кухонном столике у раковины:

– Как всё должно пройти?

Гейб кивает входящему на кухню Кроули, который выглядит безукоризненно, и объясняет подробности плана.

– Я всё ещё считаю, что это самоубийство, но деваться мне, похоже, некуда. Очень надеюсь, что вы не облажаетесь, парни, – по окончании объяснений резюмирует демон.

– Хватит шкворчать, – Гейб спрыгивает на пол. – Ну что, все готовы? Дин, Бобби, берите оружие, нам пора лететь.

– Что?

– Дин, только не начинай. Тебе всего-то надо взять сумки из багажника. Потом скажешь мне всё, что хочется, если выживем.

– А доехать туда нельзя?

– Так быстрее. Не хочу терять время, – «Я и так ждал слишком долго».

Винчестер, взглянув на готового отправиться в путь Каса, затыкается, машет рукой и молча идёт за вещами.

* * *

Местом встречи выбран какой-то заброшенный склад, больше похожий на бункер. Прибыв, Габриэль и Кроули тут же занимаются подготовкой к ритуалам: вызова и обмена. Тем временем охотники и Кастиэль щедро рассыпают дорожки соли под редкими заколоченными окнами, перед дверьми и воротами, не упуская ни одной щели; затем рассредоточиваются по территории, готовясь встретить дьявольский эскорт.

Стоя на своей позиции, Кастиэль прислушивается к каждому звуку, улавливает мельчайшее искажение нематериального эфира. Первым он ощущает возмущение реальности – отголоски появления где-то на складе Дьявола, затем слышит выстрел – со стороны Дина. Он без раздумий спешит на помощь: Люцифер должен был появиться в центре склада, где его ждут Габриэль и Кроули, но никак не здесь.

Люцифер сразу замечает Кастиэля, отбрасывает Винчестера, которого только что держал за горло высоко над полом, сжимая как в тисках, и идёт навстречу. Из правого рукава Каса выскальзывает ангельский кинжал, он поднимает левую руку, намереваясь воспользоваться кинетической силой, но противник наносит удар первым. Кастиэля сносит с ног, кинжал отлетает в сторону. Он едва успевает встать, когда Люцифер бьёт опять, на этот раз лично и под дых, и Кас чувствует, как прогибаются с жалобным хрустом его рёбра. Ещё удар – и на левой скуле наливается кровоподтёк. От следующего удара он падает коленями на бетонный пол, в который тут же он упирается руками. Из разбитого виска каплет кровь.

Он ожидает, что сейчас его добьют, когда слышит отдаляющиеся шаги. Кастиэль поднимает голову и видит Люцифера, идущего вглубь склада. Тот шагает медленно, будто намеренно дразня незащищённой спиной. Как воину, Кастиэлю хочется не упустить Дьявола и продолжить прерванный бой, хоть и без шансов на победу.

Но раздавшиеся за воротами шорох и скрип мгновенно привлекают его внимание. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять, что соляной дорожки больше нет. И Кастиэль вместо чести воина выбирает защиту любимого. Он бросается к Дину, убеждается, что тот жив, и, приподняв его, пытается привести в чувство.

– Что здесь успело произойти? – спрашивает подошедший Бобби.

– Люцифер, – короткий ответ. Кас кидает взгляд на ворота – те трясутся от ударов невиданной силы.

Когда к скрежету когтей добавляется рычание и лай, Дин, вздрогнув, открывает глаза. Быстро оценив обстановку, он поднимается.

– Где Люцифер?

– Ушёл вперёд.

Ворота уже прогибаются от становящихся всё мощнее ударов.

– Думаю, нам пора отступить следом, – делает вывод Бобби.

Но они не успевают. Ворота слетают с петель, и Дин не хочет задумываться, сколько Адских псин сейчас стоят в проёме. А вот их хозяев-демонов десяток точно будет.

Кастиэль шагает вперёд, закрывая собой Винчестера. Возмутиться тот не успевает, потому что следом раздаётся знакомый голос с шотландским акцентом.

– Ну что, мальчики, пора повеселиться, – Кроули в предвкушении улыбается, похлопывая воздух рядом с собой. – Дин, Бобби, не стойте столбами. Я беру на себя лишь собак, а все демоны ваши. Ангелок, а тебе пора присоединиться к Габриэлю.

Кас в нерешительности замирает: он не считает, что расклад «двое против десяти» будет выигрышным для охотников.

Дин верно понимает его сомнение:

– Мы справимся, иди. – И добавляет: – И не смей умирать.

Кастиэль, кивнув, исчезает. Дин достаёт кинжал, а Бобби передёргивает затвор двустволки. Кроули командует:

– Фас!

* * *

Сидя на каком-то контейнере, Габриэль скучающе болтает ногами. Всё готово, все уже на своих местах, и Кроули сейчас как раз вызывает Люцифера.

Конечно, было бы идеально, если бы вызываемый появился прямо здесь – или лучше вон там, чуть левее, – но редко всё идёт по плану. Потому он совершенно не удивляется, когда ощущает появление собрата, но не видит его. Остаётся надеяться, что тому станет лениво сразу убивать встретившихся на пути.

Кроули нервно притоптывает носком вычищенного ботинка. Едва почувствовав нарушение соляной границы, он исчезает. Трикстер хмыкает: он и не ждал, что демон захочет встретиться со своим «папашей».

– Так-так-так, – доносится из коридора, ведущего в ритуальную комнату. – Ты же всегда был таким осторожным, Кроули. Кто тебя так испортил? – переступив порог, Люцифер на секунду замирает: – Габриэль?

– Привет, Люся! Давно не виделись! Соскучился? – он жизнерадостно улыбается, не показывая внутреннего волнения.

– Как тебе удалось выжить? – на лице Сатаны любопытство смешано с досадой.

– Фокусники никогда не выдают своих секретов, – поучительно качает пальцем Габриэль.

– И что же ты задумал на этот раз? Меня ждёт очередная речь о том, какие люди замечательные?

Гейб спрыгивает на пол и отступает, держа дистанцию между ним и братом.

– А поможет?

– Нет. Но если ты согласишься принять мою сторону, думаю, мы обязательно договоримся.

– Прости, но ты хочешь уничтожить то, что мне нравится в этом мире.

– Жаль. Похоже, мне придётся опять тебя убить.

– В другой раз, – он щёлкает пальцами, и вспыхивает огонь, заключая в круг Люцифера. Пока они говорили, Габриэль шаг за шагом подводил Люцифера, следующего за ним, к нужному месту.

– Ты думаешь, это меня остановит? – падший взмахивает рукой, и Трикстер отъезжает на пару метров, но все еще стоит на ногах.

– Ещё как.

Вспыхивает второй масляный круг, мощнее внешнего первого, вынуждая Люцифера заслониться, затем третий. Тем временем Габриэль читает заклинание, шагая вокруг пленника. Тот, ничего не видя из-за сильного обжигающе близкого пламени, яростно шепчет, и от его слов сотрясаются стены и в воздух бросаются предметы.

От напряжения, вызванного проводимым ритуалом и сдерживанием Дьявола, у архангела идёт кровь носом, воздух вокруг электризуется. Когда его спины ровно между лопаток касается чужая ладонь, на стены падают тени двух пар крыльев.

В воздух больше ничего не взлетает, но здание сотрясается всё сильней от возмущения реальности. Люцифер раскидывает руки в стороны и кричит, изнутри загораясь светом.

Габриэль бросается вперёд, выжатый Кастиэль падает на колени, его хватает лишь на взмах руки, чтобы погасить пламя до того, как спешащий архангел пересечёт его. Одновременно с яркой ослепляющей вспышкой тот подхватывает на руки источник вспышки – тело Сэма Винчестера.

Погаснув, Сэм ненадолго обмякает, затем вновь выгибаясь от разгорающегося внутри света. Гейб торопливо продолжает читать заклинание, и сияние гаснет. Землетрясение прекращается.

Испуганно глядя в лицо бессознательного Сэма, он дрожащей рукой снимает с шеи кулон, раскрывает его, и комната вновь ненадолго наполняется светом. Осторожно погрузив душу на полагающееся ей место, он опускает Винчестера на пол и только потом замечает рядом ещё одного лежащего.

Адам открывает глаза и резко садится, затем встаёт и оглядывается. Заметив Кастиэля, хмурится, при взгляде на Габриэля мрачнеет ещё сильней.

– Здравствуй, Майки, – с невинной улыбкой.

– Габриэль. Нам следует о многом поговорить. И не здесь. Жду тебя наверху. И не смей сбегать, на этот раз я не поленюсь тебя разыскать, – Михаил исчезает.

В комнату вбегают охотники, вернее, Бобби тащит на себе Дина. Дин первым делом находит взглядом Каса и, увидев, что тот умирать не собирается, приземляется на пол рядом с архангелом.

– Сэм..?

– Живой. Хотя не знаю, когда очнётся. Телу необходимо время, чтобы вспомнить свою хозяйку-душу.

Дин облегчённо выдыхает.

– Так всё… закончилось?

– Это – да. А что будет дальше – я предвидеть не умею.

– Какое дальше? Не говори загадками.

Габриэль молча пожимает плечами.

– Что ж, – он поднимается и отряхивает колени. – Мне пора, приятно было пообщаться, но дела, дела… сам понимаешь.

– Подожди, но… – Дин сам не знает, почему это говорит, ведь Трикстер ему не нравится. Но кажется неправильным, что тот так быстро уходит.

Габриэль самодовольно улыбается:

– Не бойся, пьянку по случаю победы я не пропущу.

– Да вали ты уже, – ворчит Дин, у которого мгновенно сводит зубы от этой улыбки.

Смеясь, Фокусник исчезает, несколько секунд спустя затихает и его смех.

– Ну что, и нам пора домой, – замечает Сингер.

– Пожалуй, – соглашается Дин, помогая Кастиэлю встать, отряхивая его и лично убеждаясь, что тот в порядке, просто вымотан. – Постой… Чёрт возьми! – Кастиэль терпеливо морщится на восклицание Дина. – Мы же тут без машин! И Кас пока вынужденно без крыльев. Ну и как нам теперь добираться? В другой штат! Кас, молчи, я говорю, нет.

– Значит, придётся остановиться в каком-нибудь мотеле, пока Сэм не придёт в себя, – Бобби взваливает младшего Винчестера на плечо, с другой стороны его подхватывает Дин.

– Не думал, что это скажу, но жаль, что Кроули так быстро смылся. Его бы помощь в перелёте не помешала, – смеётся Дин, шагая вместе с Бобби и Сэмом к выходу со склада. Кастиэль идёт следом, улыбаясь и чувствуя себя, наконец, на своём месте, ведь с возвращением Михаила он может покинуть свой шерифский пост и остаться там, где хочет сердце и его ждут.

* * *


End file.
